A Real Little Miracle
by meaganl124
Summary: Tamaki reflects on whether he is ready to become a father or not, and then meets his daughter for the first time. Will Haruhi and the rest of the Host Club be enough to show him how great of a father he will be? Or will his little princess have to show him herself? ONE-SHOT. TamaHaru drabble. Honey approved! Super cute! Too cute for Uza-chan xD


There was a high-pitched, never-ending wail that rang throughout the room. Under usual circumstances, I would've heard the cries and immediately felt pity and sadness for the being, but this was a different kind of wailing. That first cry that lets everyone breathe a sigh of relief. The kind of cry that makes you tingle all over because it's the greatest day of your entire life, even more so than your wedding day if possible.

"Tamaki." I heard from beside me, but I was in my own little world, staring off into space, not even being able to comprehend how this miracle could happen to me. "Tamaki." I heard again.

"Mr. Suou-" a doctor said somewhere in the room.

"Tamaki." The familiar voice sounded tired, excited, and irritated all at the same time.

I snapped out of my daze and looked down to the bed where my wife lay. "Yes Haruhi?"

"Do you want to hold her?" she looked down to her arms and I followed her gaze, knowing what she meant. Our baby girl. I no longer had to use my position in my group of friends as a father figure anymore, I actually _was_ a daddy now, and suddenly parental pride surged through me.

I hesitated though. Would I make a fine father? Or would I ultimately fail? Haruhi and I were so busy with our career tracks, her being a lawyer, and myself being the newly appointed patriarch of the Suou group. What if we couldn't make the family time for our daughter? It wasn't like we could let a nanny raise her, no, we had to bring our daughter up ourselves, and be the best parents there ever was. I didn't even know if I was ready anymore, and for the majority of this year, I had been calling up the Hosts and talking about how I was going to be a real dad soon, before any of them. Honey-senpai may have married first, but Haruhi and I would be able to claim we had children before any of our friends. And calling Kyoya in the middle of the night rambling on with my excitement obviously angered him because he was Kyoya and he hated his sleep being disturbed as much as Honey-senpai.

I couldn't mess this up, the stakes were too high. I was responsible for a life now. The closest I'd been to being a parent was for the Club…and then Kirimi-chan for a very short amount of time, but that was more brotherly than parental. What would our daughter be like? What would she like? Would she come to resemble Haruhi or me more? Looking down at that tiny body wrapped snugly in warm pink blankets and watching her made my heart whole.

"You won't drop her Tamaki, I promise." Haruhi grinned, and the corners of my mouth tugged upwards.

"Do you think I would?" I questioned in shock, then reached out for my baby girl and Haruhi handed her off to me, then watched as father and daughter met for the first time.

"Now you have a real daughter. You don't ever have to pretend that I am anymore." She said referring to the past and we both laughed.

I turned my attention to my daughter then, my real one, and rocked her ever so slightly in my arms as I whispered, "Bonjour, mon précieux bébé darling. I'm your daddy. And that beautiful woman right there is your mommy." She immediately ceased her cries when I began speaking, and I guessed she liked the French. "You're going to be loved by everyone, I just know it." I said, watching her now coo. Even my grandmother was sure to be pleased by this sweet child. How could one not fall in love with that face?

"Because she's your child right?" Haruhi joked and I smirked. "Maybe. But mostly because she's ours." The baby opened her eyes then and I was startled by the striking violet purple that matched mine exactly. "She's going to look exactly like you Tamaki." Haruhi said, watching our daughter stare up at me calmly. She'd be gorgeous, that I could tell already.

"What should we name her?" I said, now holding the baby's tiny hand in mine. The baby had wrapped her miniscule hand around one of my fingers to be more exact. This girl was going to be spoiled rotten with love, that was a given.

I spoke my thoughts aloud and Haruhi suggested, "How about Aiko? It means 'little loved one,' doesn't it?"

Looking my baby I said aloud, "Aiko Suou." We had agreed no long European names a few months ago, so this would be her name. Suou Aiko. "I love it. It fits her perfectly. My little princess, my baby angel." I got starry-eyed and Haruhi grinned. Aiko was guaranteed to be a daddy's girl, which was certain already. Just by how Aiko was immediately calmer and more at peace in her father's arms proved it. Aiko, our baby girl. I looked up to my wife then, knowing we had done it, we had brought a little life into this world. There was no greater feeling than that.

I leaned over and kissed Haruhi. "We did it mon cher. We have a little family of our own now, and it's all ours." I then kissed her forehead, knowing she must be exhausted. "You did so well, I'm so proud of you." I could almost see Haruhi's beaming smile as I pressed my lips to her forehead with my eyes gently closed.

"I'm so happy Tamaki." She said yawning. "You're the perfect husband…you're going to be the perfect daddy too. I would know."

I smiled gently and looked back down at the bundle in my arms. Aiko's eyes were closed again, and her tiny chest was rising up and down evenly, meaning she was sound asleep in my arms.

I passed her back off to my wife and Aiko blinked her eyes open and looked at me curiously.

"That's your mommy Aiko. She's as beautiful as you!" my two girls, the two most important people in the world were there, right in front of me, and both stared at me, until Aiko gurgled and then like twinkling bells, she laughed. The newborn's laugh was the most beautiful sound in the world and I was glad Haruhi was my wife, and I wasn't in the situation my father had been in when I was born. I wouldn't let my darling to be put through anything like I had. I'd always protect her, and always love her, and I'd always, no matter where I was, I'd be there for her. Whenever she needed me, I'd be there to comfort her. I wanted to be the perfect father for her.

I sighed and watched my wife talk to Aiko and continuously Aiko would blink at Haruhi, looking excited and happy to be near her mother, but something about her proved restless as those small purple eyes would make their way over to where I was beside the bed. Haruhi and I exchanged a glance, knowing what must have been playing out in our little one's head right then. Eventually, my girls both fell asleep and I stood from my chair, letting my hand slip out from Haruhi's, and smiled from above her seeing her hold our baby close like she couldn't bear to let go. It reminded me of how I would sleep with Kuma-chan or Honey-sempai with Usa-chan, just not as much squeezing, because Lord knows how fragile a new life was.

The doctor was still there and he finished running some tests to make sure Aiko was healthy along with Haruhi and then he left, and a nurse entered the room. She must've been around Haruhi's age, a few years younger, and she looked me up and down and blushed.

Then she remembered what part of the hospital she was in and looked to the bed and saw Haruhi sleeping there with a little girl who could be listed as a mini-me. The small amount of hair on her head was blonde too! She literally looked exactly like me, just obviously more feminine. I could practically see no resemblance to Haruhi, but the little traits were there, however subtle.

"She's beautiful." The nurse offered truthfully.

Yes, the most beautiful baby in the entire world. Even though every parent must think that of their own child, I felt mine stood above any other parent's claim, because it was Haruhi and I's little one that was being spoken about.

"They both are." I sighed, making it clear I was a man deep in love, who held so much love in his heart for those he cared about it was impossible to measure it.

"Do you need anything Mr. Suou?" she turned to me.

I shook my head. But then I asked, "Are visitors allowed in?"

"Of course!" I knew if Haruhi was awake she'd mutter something about how the rich never had any limitations and things like visiting hours wouldn't exist for us. "You may have up to 5 visitors at one time."

That worked out perfectly. I knew Haruhi would be sad she was sleeping for the first visit, but I wanted our friends to come in, they'd been in the waiting room for hours.

"Alright, will you please retrieve Mr. Ootori and company from where they are waiting and bring them in here for me mademoiselle?"

She blushed at my charm and she nodded silently and went to retrieve the man who headed this hospital along with those shady twins and Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai.

Minutes later I could hear the twins talking with Honey-senpai about the baby. "I wonder if the boss' kid will be as cute as Ageha when she was born."

"I think any baby of Haru and Tama-chan's will be super cute!" Honey-senpai said cutely, and Mori-senpai agreed with him by a simple, "Mhm."

Kyoya seemed the most calm, as expected, and said, "It's late, so Haruhi and the baby will most likely be sleeping or at the very least extremely exhausted, so please keep your voices down."

The twins got in first and immediately ran over to me and looked down at the bundle in Haruhi's arms. They spotted the pink blankets and said, "Aw, she looks exactly like you boss!" in perfect unison and I grabbed Hikaru by his shirt (I could only tell because of how he had dyed his hair to an ash color) and hissed, "Do I hear disappointment in your voice?"

Kaoru spoke up for his brother and said, "Of course not boss. Don't take things the wrong way. But she looks nothing like her mom!"

"She's a newborn you two, don't think she'll look like Tamaki 100% just yet." Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and Honey-senpai ran over to the edge of the bed and said, "She's even cuter then I thought she'd be! What's her name?" he looked to me excitedly and I chuckled. "Aiko."

"Pretty." Mori-senpai grunted and Honey-senpai climbed back onto his shoulders.

"Kyoya!" I waved him closer. He seemed cautious, but smiled and joined us and looked at his goddaughter. There was no question it would be him out of everyone in the Host Club, he was my best friend. The others complained, mostly the twins, but they expected it. After all, Kyoya had been my best man too. Just like how Mori-senpai was the best man at Honey-sempai's wedding.

"I hope she's not a complete idiot like you Tamaki, because it looks like Aiko is going to look precisely like you."

I narrowed my eyes at Kyoya about to say something back but then Haruhi yawned and opened her eyes slowly and she quickly realized.

"Tamaki, you could have woken me if we were going to have visitors." She grumbled.

I kissed her quickly and whispered that I didn't want to disturb her after such an exhausting and long day.

"Well, thank you for your consideration." She blushed slightly and turned to everyone else. "Hey guys."

Immediately, the chatter began and didn't end for a while.

Eventually, Kyoya ushered everyone out, saying that they'd bothered us long enough and that the new mother and father needed to get some sleep, and of course the others would listen to their intelligent former vice-president.

"Bye Haruhi, Tamaki, Aiko! We'll be back tomorrow!" the others promised, waving, and then they were gone.

"Kyoya!" I called after him and he stopped, letting the others go far ahead of him. I went out in the hallway where we were all alone and I said, "Thank you." I hung my head.

"For what Tamaki? I didn't do anything." He seemed surprised.

"For agreeing to be Aiko's godfather."

He smiled at his best friend. "Of course, but I don't think you're ever going to have to put that position of mine to use-"

"But still," I cut him off and looked back up at him. "If anything were to happen to Haruhi and me, I'm thank you someone as steady, cool, and smart as you would be there to take care of my little daughter."

Kyoya seemed uncertain, as if he felt deep down he wouldn't be able to get past it if something happened to Haruhi and me, but then laughed genuinely. "You're such an idiot. Of course I'll take care of her, the entire club will. And then there's Ranka, and your parents, and even your grandmother. Aiko's name fits her perfectly. She's going to be surrounded by people who love her with all their hearts for the rest of her life; she's a lucky little girl. She's your daughter after all."

I crushed my best friend to me in a hug and tears pooled in my eyes so I closed my eyes. "That means so much mon ami…Thank you."

He hugged me back but when we pulled apart he smiled and laughed, "You're still as stupid as you were in high school…I'll see you tomorrow Tamaki." And with a wave from over his shoulder, he left me.

I went back in the room and saw Aiko was awake again. It was common knowledge a baby should never sleep through their first night, and if they did, it wasn't good, so I sighed; relieved Aiko was so healthy so far. There had been no complications whatsoever.

Aiko fell asleep within minutes though, so I knew whatever she had woken up for while I was talking with Kyoya, Haruhi had handled.

I joined Haruhi on the bed carefully, and wrapped my arm around her as she leaned her head on me and closed her eyes. "Sleep ma chérie. Tomorrow the grandparents will visit."

"You should sleep too Tamaki." She frowned slightly as she closed her eyes peacefully.

"I will, I promise. I won't even move from this spot. I just want to watch you go to sleep." I admitted truthfully. She chuckled and she rested against me, listening to my heart beat, knowing it belonged to her, like she did every night to go to sleep.

"I love you Tamaki." She whispered sleepily, a dreamlike smile on her face. I looked down at her and kissed her hair and relaxed, closing my eyes too. "I love you too Haruhi."

* * *

A/N: Ageha is the twins' little sister, if you read the manga. Also, if you read the manga- Hikaru does indeed dye his hair.

Also, Tamaki's french phrase when he first holds Aiko means "Hello, my precious baby darling." But since the languages were sort of close, you probably figured that out ;)

Hope you enjoyed this 5 page drabble! I think Tamaki would make an amazing dad by the way.

REVIEW!

ALERT!

FAVORITE!


End file.
